Among internal combustion engines (may hereinafter be referred to as “engines”) loaded on vehicles, such as automobiles, is one equipped with an intake passage injection valve for injecting fuel into an intake passage, and an in-cylinder injection valve for injecting fuel directly into a combustion chamber. Fuel injections from the intake passage injection valve and the in-cylinder injection valve are controlled, as appropriate, by a fuel injection control apparatus installed in the engine.
The fuel injection control apparatus of the engine, for example, selectively performs injection by the intake passage injection valve and injection by the in-cylinder injection valve in accordance with the load region of the engine. Concretely, there is a fuel injection control apparatus designed to inject fuel only from the intake passage injection valve when the operating state of the engine is in a low rotation, low load operating region, and to inject fuel from each of the in-cylinder injection valve and the intake passage injection valve when the operating state of the engine is in a high rotation, high load operating region (see Patent Document 1).